Le huitieme jour
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Quand il ne nous reste plus que l'espoir... Jusqu'au huitieme jour.
1. Le premier jour

**Le huitième jour **

****

****

_«Pourtant y'a bien pire que mourir… Y'a vivre sans toi. »_

_(RENAUD___

****

Je suis Dieu . Si aujourd'hui j'ai pris ma plus belle plume, c'est pour qu'un jour, même quand je ne serai plus de ce monde pour la raconter et la faire vivre, quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau et raconte cette histoire à tous, à ma place. Car malgré les guerres, les attentats, les famines ; il reste encore des histoires comme celle-ci qui me permettent d'espérer encore qu'on puisse tirer quelque chose de la race humaine. 

**_1er jour_**

**_Sydney_**

**__**

**__**

**__**Franchement c'est gé-ni-al. Je n'avais jamais vu la Chine, et c'est vraiment un pays merveilleux. Les gens nous ont accueillis avec beaucoup de gentillesse, et on en oublierai presque qu'on est en mission à la solde de la CIA !!! Papa s'est acheté un super chapeau Chinois, d'ailleurs toi et moi on a bien ri ensemble quand on a vu la tête qu'il a avec !!!!! Bon, vous arrivez tous les deux… Je me demande Si la pagode de pêcheur que vous aurez louée pour aller à Tian-Ho est une de ces si jolies embarcations traditionnelles…

**__**

**_Jack_**

**__**

**__**Sydney a vite fermé son cahier quand elle nous a vus arriver, mais nous l'avions bien repérée. Je me souviens avoir fronc les sourcils en la voyant venir vers nous, elle était si insouciante, trop insouciante… Une vraie petite touriste.

S Papa !!! Alors, comment est-elle ?

J Euh… Quoi ?

S Eh bien la pagode, bien sûr !!

J Sydney, concentre-toi sur notre objectif, s'il te plaît ! tu es une vraie gamine !

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de crier comme ça ? Elle a eut l'air si déçue que j'ai eut envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui demander pardon, mais j'avais perdu avec le temps mes réflexes de père tendre et bienveillant. J'étais devenu un vrai automate obéissant et insensible de la cause de la CIA, mais malheureusement ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rend compte véritablement. Ce fût notre compagnon qui réagit en premier ; alors que nous marchions vers le port de Shangai. Il rejoignit Sydney qui marchait derrière, visiblement vexée. De devant, leur conversation me parvint distinctement bien qu'ils parlaient assez bas.

V Ca va Sydney ?

S Oh oui tout baigne, ça ne se voit pas ?

V Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la pagode, elle est en bois avec trois voiles de toile de jute, et à mon avis elle a dû naviguer plus d'une fois….

Le reste de leur conversation se perdit dans les conversations des pêcheurs, les remous des vagues et les cris des cormorans. Mais quelques mètres avant le bateau, je sentis la main de Sydney se nicher dans la mienne.

**_Vaughn_**

Cela fait peu de temps que nous naviguons. Nous avons rencontré plus d'un pêcheur dans sa petite embarcation, lançant ses filets, et souvent accompagné d'un ou plusieurs cormorans qui l'aident dans sa tâche. Ces cormorans sont dressés à plonger dans l'eau pour aller récupérer des poissons et revenir vers leur maître. Un système d'entraves de corde qu'ils ont au bec les empêche de manger leur proie. Cela peut sembler étonnant mais c'est très courant en Chine, bien que les bateaux à moteur et les immenses filets remplacent pour la plupart des pêcheurs la barque et l'oiseau. Mais pour les plus pauvres, cela reste une technique de pêche sûre, et de plus cela fait la joie des touristes qui s'offrent une petite croisière vers les côtes de la ville. Le soleil disparaît derrière une des nombreuses petites îles des eaux côtières de Shangai, et toute la mer se teint en pourpre, doré et indigo. C'est un spectacle vraiment magnifique, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers toi pour voir si nous partageons le même émerveillement. Tes cheveux sont relâchés, et les rayons du soleil leurs donnent de vibrants reflets rouges tandis qu'ils flottent au gré du vent. Tu regardes vers l'horizon, tout en maintenant le dossier de mission sur tes genoux, et ton visage lui-même reflète l'or du soleil.

**_Sydney_**

**__**

**__**Nous sommes arrivés en vue de Tian-Ho après 3 heures de navigation. L'île n'était vraiment qu'un point sur l'eau. Elle était si petite qu'on aurait dit que ce n'était qu'un gros rocher de verdure tropicale. Le bateau du pêcheur venait à peine de disparaître de l'horizon que nous entendîmes un bruit de feuilles qu'on piétine. Le port était désert, mais le bruit se fit plus fort et nous prîmes nos armes en main. Tout à coup, une dizaine d'homes armés surgirent des fourrés, et parmi eux… Sloane. Nous lâchâmes nos propres revolvers et levèrent les mains en l'air devant la quantité des tireurs armés de mitraillettes qui nous faisait face.

S humhum… Je suis très surpris de vous trouver ici Jack, j'aurais espéré que ce que Haldacki m'a révélé avec tant de preuves ne soit pas vrai mais je vous vois ici et c'est la preuve la plus révélatrice que l'on puisse avoir… cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, vous avez toujours cherché le bien… Même au péril de votre vie.

Il s'approcha de moi et je me sentis trembler comme une feuille. Mais c'était vrai que le temps n'était cependant pas propice aux comparaisons. Le SD6 NOUS AVAIT DEMASQUES…

**_2ème jour_**

Sydney 

Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous naviguons. Sloane nous ramène à Shangai et de là nous rentrerons à Los Angeles par son jet privé. Je vous regarde derrière mon cahier, cherchant dans vos yeux un peu de réconfort ou peut-être une solution à nos problèmes. Mais peut-on vraiment réfléchir dans un fond de cale sale et sombre, ligoté de la tête aux pieds et secoués par les roulis, avec notre tête qui heurte le poteau auquel nous sommes attachés à chaque choc un peu plus fort que les autres ? certes nos mains sont détachées, mais que peut-on faire dans une pièce totalement vide, quand des chaînes cadenassées nous emprisonnent ?

**__**


	2. Le deuxieme jour

**LE HUITIEME JOUR**

**LE MOT DU DEBUT : bon c'est bon je sais que j'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps à continuer cette fic et que j'abuse un peu... Mais désolée, je m'y remets illico !!!**

**SPOILER : Ben aucun, vous commencez à me connaître je pense... ;-)**

**GENRE : romance (comme c'est original lol) .**

**REMERCIEMENTS : merci à Marie-Audrey qui m'a donné de supers idées pour continuer cette fic... Sans elle elle n'aurait jamais été poursuivie par manque d'inspiration ! Vous pouvez lui écrire sur Sam-Carter-SG1yahoo.fr. Je vous recommande sa fic (sur Stargate bien sûr) "Things change", elle est géniale !**

**LE MOT DE LA FIN : bonne lecture ! ;-) j'attends vos feedbacks sur Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr ou aliasninjagirlyahoo.fr.**

**le deuxième jour : **

**Sydney:**

****

** Nous avons marché pendant trois heures dans la forêt, sous une chaleur nocturne toride et avec les armes des hommes de Sloane perpétuellement pointées sur nous... Je jetais parfois des regards furtifs à mon père et Vaughn qui marchaient un peu en retrait. Ils me rendaient chacun leur regard. Celui de mon père était dur, ferme. Il me disait "Ne flanche pas, tiens le coup, on va s'en sortir..." celui de Vaughn... Celui de Vaughn... Je ne souhaitais rien plus que d'aller à sa rencontre et de prendre sa main, pour le voir, le toucher... Sa présence avait toujours été un grand appaisement pour moi en mission, quand je me sentais seule ou anéantie par la vie... Il était toujours si optimiste, et rien que d'entendre sa voix qui me disait "Vas-y, tu peux y arriver ! " j'avais toujours la certitude totale que tout allait bien et que tout irait toujours bien, tant que sa voix appaisante me guidait, ou même simplement son regard... Mais là... Un regard... TRISTEANEANTIDESESPERESOMBRE... Tout cela m'a sauté aux yeux dès que nos yeux se sont croisés. C'était un regard qui exprimait si fort des sentiments que d'habitude un homme n'exprime à une certaine femme, alors que toute leur vie à tous les deux n'a été que non-dits et mensonges... Un regard qui disait "Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir... De ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que j'aurais aimé te dire..." NON ! Je ne voulais pas voir CA dans ses yeux...Pas maintenant... A ce moment précis, j'ai su que j'était perdue. Alors je me suis retournée et j'ai pleuré. **

**Nous avons marché ainsi jusqu'à arriver en face d'un immense bâtiment. On aurait dit Alcatraz, c'était le même genre de prison en béton gris. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sloane aie décidé de mettre un QG ici, cette île était si isolée et méconnue qu'il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé... J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis une crosse de fusil s'abattre sur ma nuque. La douleur fût si intense, qu'associée à la fatigue de la marche et aux émotions, ça a été comme un trop-plein pour moi. Je suis tombée, et ensuite tout est devenu noir...**

**Et là, je suis dans une cellule sombre... L'humidité fait tomber de petites gouttes d'eau sur le sol, et l'air est pestillenciel. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a provoqué cette odeur ici... De toute façon, je ne crois pas être en étât d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Mais il faut que je me force à réfléchir il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir d'ici... De NOUS sortir d'ici. Il reste de l'espoir, je me suis toujours sortie de situations en apparence inextricables, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Mais je suis seule ici... Où sont donc papa et Vaughn ? Emprisonnés ailleurs ? Torturés ? Tués ?... Réfléchis, Syd !!!!**

****

**Jack:**

****

**Ils nous ont emmenés à l'intérieur alors que Sydney était encore inconsciente, trois armes pointées au-dessus de sa tête. Où est-elle à présent ? Qu'en ont-ils fait ? ... Je sais qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée, ils lui soutireront le plus possible de renseignements sur ses liens avec la CIA et ce qu'elle leur a révélé sur le SD6, et ensuite... Mais Sydney ne parlera pas.. Ils la tortureront. **

**Sloane est venu en face de moi et a fait signe à quatre hommes d'emmener Vaughn. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, il m'a regardé une dernière fois, avant que ses ravisseurs ne le repoussent vers l'avant. Le jeune homme était anéanti. Ses cheveux courts étaient plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés par la peur brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. A cet instant précis, j'ai compris pourquoi des femmes pouvaient trouver cet homme beau... C'est vraiment puéril de penser à cela dans un moment pareil, mais je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir des reflets miroitants comme de l'eau émeraude contre les parois du couloir que Vaughn a scrutés ensuite... Le désespoir, sans doute...**

**A présent je suis seul dans ma cellule, je réfléchis... Je cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici, évidemment on nous a fouillés et dépouillés de tout moyen de communication. Evidemment...Sloane est homme consciencieu..Je pense qu'il va me falloir jouer de ruse comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, car la situation semble vraiment désespérée. **

**Mais peut-être faudrait-il que je dorme. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Cette marche dans la forêt était exténuante, et la nuit porte conseil.**

**Dormir...Mon pauvre Jack...Si seulement c'était possible...**

**Vaughn :**

****

**VoixAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Autre voixRépondez, c'est dans votre ça non ?**

**Voixhummmmhhh......................AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh......**

**Des cris. Des sanglots. Cela fait des heures que je suis là. UNE HEURE !!!!! Des heures que je ne peux rien faire, sinon attendre qu'elle meure...Sydney...Non...Résistes...Il ne t'aurons pas, tu es forte...Tu peux y arriver, tu PEUX tenir...Au moins une heure...**

**Cela fait des heure donc, que j'entends de ma cellule glacée Sydney hurler à la mort. Je ne suis pas un grand homme de terrain...Mais je sais tout de même ce qu'on lui fait...LA TORTURE.**

**Sydney...Je t'en prie...Il m'ont bandé la bouche pour ne pas que je crie, mais je suis sûr que mes gémissements, tu peux les entendre à travers tes cris...Tu peux les RESSENTIR...**

**JE SOUFFRE POUR TOI SYD.TIENS BON.ATTENDS UN PEU.ILS VIENDRONT ME CHERCHER MOI AUSSI, JE LE SAIS. SLOANE A TOUT INTERET A TE GARDER VIVANTE, TU LUI ES PRECIEUSE. MAIS MOI...ATTENDS.JE RESISTERAI.ILS PASSERONT TOUT LZUR TEMPS SUR MOI, TANT ET SI BIEN QU'ILS NE TE FERONT PLUS RIEN.ILS N'EN AURONT PAS LE TEMPS.QU'ILS VIENNENT ME PRENDRE, QU'ILS TE LAISSENT EN VIE...SYD...FAIS-LE...POUR MOI...**

**La porte s'ouvre...**

** a suivre...**


End file.
